


Dinner Or Date?

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Dinner, M/M, Pre-Slash, like like love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ invited him out for dinner, but now Drake’s wondering, is it just dinner or are they on a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Or Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Drake/JJ, It's just dinner, not a date. Probably,’ at fic_promptly.

"I know just the thing to cheer you up, Drake-senpai! There's this really great new restaurant where we can have dinner! Let's go!"

JJ had been so enthusiastic that Drake hadn’t had the heart to say no. Besides, dinner was dinner, he was hungry, and if it was JJ’s treat then he wouldn’t even have to pay. Which was a good thing, as Drake was a little short of money right now. The cost of living in New York wasn’t exactly cheap; Drake often found himself scrounging off his colleagues when it was getting close to payday. Free food was always welcome.

“Sounds good!” Drake followed JJ from the roof, already looking forward to having a nice meal.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Later, as he and JJ sat at a cosy table for two in the restaurant, enjoying a really good steak dinner, Drake got to thinking. This was just two friends sharing a meal, right? That’s what JJ implied, surely. He saw how down Drake was feeling after being dumped again and just wanted to cheer his partner up, that was all.

But the restaurant and the setting were curiously intimate, and JJ was being very attentive. There was no work talk, just sport, TV, movies, music. The kind of getting to know you talk that two people might share on a first date. Not that he and JJ needed to get to know each other; they’d been working as partners for several years now, but still…

No. Drake mentally shook his head. This had to be just two friends having dinner. It couldn’t possibly be a date. Or could it? And if it _was_ a date, would that be such a bad thing? Drake liked JJ, quite a bit. They’d been through a lot together as partners and Drake trusted the little guy with his life, just as JJ trusted him. That’s how it was on the force; you trusted your partner. Drake considered himself fortunate that his partner was someone he genuinely liked spending time with; not every cop was so lucky. 

So suppose this actually was a date. Drake had always thought of himself as straight, but was he sure about that? JJ was cute, for a guy, and Drake hated to see his friend hurt or upset. When JJ had kissed him earlier it had felt kinda nice. If he thought about it, he really wouldn’t mind if JJ kissed him again. Could he go further than kissing with a guy? Drake had never experimented, not even back in his teens when many of the guys he’d known had tried stuff at least once with other guys, but he didn’t find the idea repulsive either. He figured if JJ wanted to, then the least he could do for his partner was to try. Maybe he’d even like it.

But he was getting ahead of himself; he should take things one step at a time. Right now he was in a nice restaurant, having dinner with his best friend. After their meal, he’d just wait and see what, if anything, JJ had planned. There was no need to rush things. If this was just a friendly meal, then fine. If it was a date, well, that was okay too. They had the whole evening ahead of them, anything could happen, and Drake realised he was quite looking forward to finding out where he and JJ might go from here.

The End


End file.
